


Remember me.. [yuwin]

by yyxyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crush, Hospital, M/M, nct 127, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyxyuta/pseuds/yyxyuta
Summary: Yuta is close to death and the only thing that can save him is a drug that will heal him completely but will make all of his memories disappear.everyone struggles with this news. especially his best friend, sicheng, who has had a crush on him for years.





	1. Chapter 1

Sicheng and Yuta have been best friends for years, Yuta was always there for Sicheng as Sicheng was always there for Yuta, the two were inseparable, being best friends since they first met. They never kept any secrets from each other except for one secret that Sicheng was hiding for years, his feelings for Yuta. Since they met, Sicheng always felt that strong connection with Yuta, something more than friends, love. Sicheng never confessed to his best friend as he always had a gut feeling that Yuta didn't feel the same way. The only person who knew about Sicheng's feelings was his childhood friend, Jaehyun. Jaehyun always knew about how Sicheng felt around Yuta and was always there to comfort Sicheng when he would talk about his feelings. Jaehyun was always open to Sicheng but was there something that Jaehyun was hiding from his childhood friend?


	2. 2- Are You Going To See Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sicheng going to see Yuta in the hospital today?

[sicheng's phone]

10:30am

Jaehyun: hey

Sicheng: what is it

Jaehyun: are you coming today?

Sicheng: to what

Jaehyun: to see yuta, did you not get taeyong's text? he sent it to everyone

Sicheng: i haven't checked my messages lately.

 

11:00am

Jaehyun: sicheng?

jaehyun: look, i really want to see you there, everyone wants to, maybe even yuta

Jaehyun: you don't have to respond to me but please come.

Jaehyun: at least for yuta, no one else..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> just so you know, this story is gonna have some texting scenes where the narration will be present in the next chapter. it just makes it easier for me so i can update more regularly!  
> i hope you like today's updates!  
> comment what you think is gonna happen next!!  
> -angi ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! this is my first yuwin fanfic! i hope you guys enjoy it!  
> studies will get in the way of regular updates so patience would be appreciated!  
> i'll try my best to finish this story but if i don't, blame my studies haha  
> -angi ~


End file.
